Percy sick
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Percy is away on a quest for a few days and annabeth gets sick. (short cute fluffiness)


**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson as it belongs to rick its respectful and awesome owner. this is a short fluffy fic.. hope you enjoy it. **

Annabeth curls up more in her warm blankets as she is really cold the sun starts coming up. Annabeth pulls her blanket over her head curing in ancient greek.

"Annabeth?" Malcolm asked getting up from his bunk.

"y-yeah?" she asked

"its morning. Have to get ready for breakfast" he replies

"oh..okay. I'll be there in a minute" she sighs

Malcolm leaves out of the cabin and she curses in greek again. She felt miserable at first she thought it was from stress about worrying about Percy. But Annabeth told herself that he would be okay cause he's got Jason and Nico with him. But she still worried. Then few days later after Percy left on his quest she developed a cough, she kept drinking water but the cough wouldn't go away, just kept getting worse. Annabeth figured out she got sick probably from missing Percy and the stress.

"stupid seaweed brain leaving on a quest. Now im sick" she mumbles

Annabeth told herself it's just a cold it'll go away. But why did she feel so miserable? She put that thought aside and got ready for breakfast. She walked out of the cabin and almost stumbled to the dinner table.

"you alright Annabeth?" one of her cabin mates asked.

"yeah im fine..." she says

Pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon with orange juice appeared on her plate but something was strange about her breakfast. She looked closer and saw her pancakes were blue with blueberries on top from thinking about Percy. Great she was definitely sick because she missed Percy. Annabeth coughed but it sounds worse and not better.

"that's a bad cough. Maybe you should have will check on you" Malcolm says worried

Annabeth nods not wanting to her argue cause she didn't want her throat sore even more than it was and she really didn't feel okay. She walked over to the Apollo table, the others stare at her like she was crazy.

"Will?" she asked, he looks up from his plate. "I feel like crap, can you check on how bad my throat is?"

Will nods and quickly finishes his food. Then they walk over to cabin 7, she lays on the bed relaxing a little. For some reason this bed was comfy, Will feels her head and looks worried then checks her throat and looks even more worried.

"you have a fever and your throat got irritated. Did you start with a cough?" he asked. "why didn't you let me know?"

"I thought it would go away" she replied

"you should know better than that" he says putting a cold rag on her head. "get some rest. I'll tell Chiron your sick and need rest" she nods closing her eyes.

XXXXXXX

~next day~

Percy and the other two came back to camp feeling exhausted. Percy looked around for Annabeth as he wanted nothing more but to see her. He couldn't find her but goes to Malcolm.

"hey, where's Annabeth?"he asked

"she's in cabin 7. annabeth got sick" he replied

Percy quickly runs to cabin 7. she was sick and he wasnt he to take care of her, he felt horrible now. Percy opens the door to see Annabeth curled up in the blankets sleeping. A tiny smile forms on his lips, he goes over to plant a small kiss on her cheek.

"hmm?" she moans

"morning wise girl" he smiles

"Percy?" she asked, he nods

Annabeth smiles and kisses him despite being sick she felt a little better now that Percy was back by her side. He kisses back.

"gods, I missed you seaweed brain" she smiled

"I missed you too but more" he smiles feeling her head which was just a little warm now.

"I'm fine..." she says

"hush wise wise girl. Your still a little sick, get a little more rest. I promise ill be right here when you wake up" he says

she nods resting her head on his lap as he runs his fingers through her soft blonde hair making her relax completely. Several hours later she wakes up smiling up at Percy.

"hey feeling better?" he asked feeling her head which is now normal.

"much better" she smiles.

"good" Percy smiles planting a small kiss on her lips, she kisses back. "let's go to the lake"

"alright" she smiled.


End file.
